


Forsaken

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [45]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Gen, Halls of Mandos, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-17
Updated: 2007-05-17
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finrod remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forsaken

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2008: 2nd Place – Races: Elves: Drabbles

In the Halls of Waiting, Lord Námo asked about the worst pain of my previous life:

Feeling Amarië’s last, desperate embrace loosen?

Seeing my father’s sorrowful eyes, devoid of reproach, loving even as he turned back from our doomed course?

Being unable to dry Idril’s tears when her mother joined the dead of the Grinding Ice?

Dying ignomiously, by the rending, mauling bite of the werewolf?

“All this,” I answered. “But one thing more:

“When I stood before my people, their hearts wrested from me by the Fëanorians’ inflaming words, I received a bitter wound indeed:

“I received Orodreth’s... silence.”

**Author's Note:**

> 17.05.07 B-drabble for Nath, whose wish list of prompts included Finrod Felagund and Idril.


End file.
